The Will to Live
by Knifez R Us
Summary: After season 5, a shocking thing has happened. There was a virus outbreak that destroyed civilization. Zombies have risen... The Total Drama crew are now in America, but it has been nothing but trouble. Can they survive? The Will to Live is a powerful thing.
1. Chapter 1: The Beggining

**Hey guys! I have a new story, ZOM-BEES. No seriously, this is going to be a TD zombie story! Just so you know, all the pairings from Season 1 will stand, therefore we have Gidgette, Gwent (Yuck), Duncney, Ozzy, Tyndsy, AleHeather, and also pairings from season 4, Zoke, Sakota(?). Other than that, there will be NO couples, just friendships. So enjoy guys! This takes place right after Total Drama All Stars (Season 5,)**

**THE WARNING: This story will be gory. Not so much I have to put it in 'M', but if your grossed out by that, sorry :P.**

It was a quiet morning on Wawanakwa Island. Harold had just beat Noah and Dakota in the finals, earning himself 5 million, Noah and Dakota only earning 1 million. After the major celebration, all 37 campers plus Chris and Chef had gone to bed, unaware what was happening in the mainland…

_(AT THE MAINLAND)_

"BACKUP! BACKUP!" A soldier screamed into his radio, holding his bleeding arm. Seeing his fellow soldiers slaughtered had scared himself and his friend, Grant, the only ones left in the platoon.

"We got to get out of here, Ricky." Grant said, shaking his friends soldier. Ricky's vision was getting fuzzy. He vaguely remembered getting bit by one of them a couple hours ago. He felt an itch on his head and went up to scratch it, clumps of hair coming with it.

"Oh god." Grant said, paling. He took out his .45 pistol. "You'd thank me if you could, bud. See you in hell." He told him, planting a bullet in Ricky's head. In the few seconds from him pulling out the gun to when he shot, Ricky's eyes turned solid white, his skin turned gray, and most of his hair had fallen out.

Turning and seeing the oncoming horde of undead, Grant decided to be smart, and put the gun to his head and pulled the trigger.

_(BACK AT CAMP)_

Cameron yawned and got up. Everyone was at the Mess Hall, eating breakfast, when Chris came bursting into the Mess Hall, sweating and trembling.

"We have a problem." He announced, his iPhone held tightly in his hand.

Most of the campers were skeptical of this.

"Did you run out of hair gel?" Noah asked scathingly.

"Did you 'accidentally' rope us into another season?" Duncan said, crossing his arms.

"No wait, I got it," Zoey said, chuckling, "Did Chef finally grow a brain and quit this terrible job?"

"No, this is worse." Chef said, also bursting in to the Mess Hall. "Now you punk listen here, because this is serious."

This got the campers attention, Chef usually didn't say something serious and then it have it be a joke.

"We got a problem on the mainland," Chef said, going to his kitchen and grabbing all of knives. "Somethin' happened, some virus or something on the mainland. People going insane, eating each other!"

"What, like zombies?" Cody said skeptically. "I highly doubt that…" Chris shoved his iPhone into the geeks face, showing him news report after news report about 'zombies'.

Cody blanched , "Oh my god, he's telling the truth." He said.

"My great-great-great-great-great-great- great-great-great-great-great-great-

great-great-great-great-great-great- great-great-great-great-great-great-

great-great-great-great-great-great- great-great-great-great-great-great- great-great-great-great-great-great great-great-great-great-great-great- great-great-great-great-great-great-

aunt invented truth. Before that, please just told lies or things that might be true." Staci said, unfazed by the zombie outbreak.

"Is it worldwide?" Cameron asked, terrified.

Chef shrugged. "I don't know, all I know is that all of North America. International lines cut out after that.

"Well, first things first, we need to get off this island." Mike said, standing up.

"Why would we leave?" Ezekiel asked. "We are all secluded here."

"We only have so much food, water and supplies." Chef said, handing knives to all the campers. He went back into his kitchen and came out with a shotgun, a handgun, 5 combat knives, and a couple boxes of ammo.

"I didn't know you had these!" Brick said, picking up the handgun with ease, handling it properly.

"After the killer incident back in Season 1 I though it might be a good idea." Chef said, taking the gun from Brick and handing it to Chris, who picked it up, also with ease, and loaded a magazine into the chamber as Chef loaded his shotgun. He handed knives to Duncan, Brick, Jo, Eva and Lightning. "Be careful with those." Chef cautioned, "Those can cut through bone no problem." The 5 nodded.

"Wait a minute. I still don't believe it!" Courtney said, crossing her arms. "How do we know that this isn't some world wide hoax or… something?"

Chris sighed. "I was hoping we wouldn't have to bring this up. Chef, bring him in."

Chef nodded and went out the back door. He came back in with a cage, a snarling bloodied, disgusting creature inside.

Several campers vomited. "WHAT IS THAT?" Lindsay screamed, jumping into Tyler's arms, who fell to the ground.

"This is one of those things. We found him on the beach this morning, feasting on a beaver.

Courtney, however, still wasn't convinced. "How do we know that's not just some dude in makeup?"

Chef grinned. "I was hoping you'd say that." He grabbed his shotgun and pointed at the zombies chest. He pulled the trigger.

There was a deafening blast, and the zombies chest exploded. The zombie howled and flew back ,but started get back up after only a couple seconds. With horrified gasps and shrieks, the campers saw the hole that had been blown clean through the zombies chest, blood squirting out and organs visible.

Several campers threw up when the zombies liver fell out of his body, and he picked it up and started eating it.

"Okay, I can see we have a problem now." Courtney said, her face green. Duncan came over and gave her a hug, and she buried her face into his chest.

"So what's out next move?" Sam asked nervously, fondling his kitchen knife.

"We grab the yacht, grab supplies, and get the hell off this island. We make it somewhere safe." Chris said, his authority-ridden voice proving useful, as some of the campers were on the edge of panic.

"Will we head to some military base?" Beth asked, quivering.

Chef laughed humorlessly. "Of course not. Those were all probably overrun within a few hours of the outbreak. We need to head out into the forest. But not in Canada, it's too cold, because I guarantee that the power will be out soon."

"Where would we go, the U.S?" Heather asked.

"Yea, either in New England or somewhere near the Rockies." Chef said thoughtfully, tapping his chin.

"Okay, go pack up campers, we've got to go." Chris said, clapping his hands for emphasis. "If we want to live, we have to move. I'm giving everyone 5 minutes to pack up all the personal stuff you want. Pack lightly, because you will be carrying whatever you choose."

Everyone nodded and ran off.

Chris turned to Chef. "Chef, you and me will start packing food." Chef blinked. "In here? This stuffs shit." He said.

Chris chuckled, "Of course not. We'll head to our stores and empty it out. After that we'll grab all the gas we can and get out of here."

Chef nodded. "There will probably be leftover supplies in the yacht as well. I better get going. As he turned to leave, Chris stopped him with a question, his voice small.

"Chef, do you think we'll all make it out alive?" Chris asked, sounding genuinely afraid.

Chef sighed and shook his head. "I know we won't all make it out." He said gravely, "Now get moving, pretty boy, we got to head out."

10 minutes later, everyone was loading stuff onto the yacht. All of the personal stuff of the campers, food, gas, weapons, (Baseball bats, metal pipes, and even a chainsaw.) were on board. After the last of it was onboard, Chef shut the back and cleaned his hands on his apron.

"Alright everyone, we got 19 rooms, so we'll be assigning bunkmates. I'll leave the pairings up to you." He said. "One person will have a room by themselves. Partner up. Oh, an make sure it's with someone you like, because we will probably be on the yacht for several weeks."

"Perfect." Eva groaned.

All the coupkes chose to bunk together.

Room 1 was Bridgette and Geoff.

Room 2 was Tyler and Lindsay

Room 3 was Gwen and Trent

Room 4 was Duncan and Courtney

Room 5 was Alejandro and Heather

Room 6 was Sierra and Cody

Room 7 was Izzy and Owen

Room 8 was Harold and LeShawna

Room 9 was Staci and Beth

Room 10 was Mike and Zoey

Room 11 was Sam and Dakota

Room 12 was Cameron and B

Room 13 was Ezekiel and DJ

Room 14 was Katie and Sadie

Room 15 was Justin and Brick

Room 16 was Eva and Jo.

Room 17 was Lightning and Anne Maria

Room 18 was Noah and Dawn, who both refused to bunk with Scott, leaving him alone in room 19.

After everyone unpacked, Chef called them all together for dinner in the fancy dining hall. Everyone ate and had a pretty good time, but the mood turned serious after dinner and Chef stood up to give an encouragement speech.

"Listen here, listen here you maggots. Now I have something to tell you. No matter what happens, I have a feeling that as long as we stick together and be smart, we all might make it through to the end." Chef said, raising his glass. "To The Will to Live!" He toasted.

"To The Will to Live!" Everyone echoed, clinking glass with one another.

"Alright maggots, head to bed, you never know when you're going to have to get up urgently." Chef said. Nobody argued.

_(Room 1)_

Bridgette and Geoff had disregarded the second bed and were cuddling in the bed.

"This seriously sucks, bro." Geoff sighed, holding Bridgette close to him.

Bridgette was teary eyed. "I don't want to lose you, Geoff." She said.

"Ssh, don't worry babe, you won't. Chef said it would be okay." He comforted, running his fingers through her hair. "It's okay…"

Bridgette nodded and calmed down. "Goodnight Geoff." She breathed, somewhat peacefully.

"Goodnight Babe."

_(Room 2)_

Tyler and Lindsay were currently making out on Tyler's bed.

"Mmmph, ooh, Tyler, what are these zorgdies again?" Lindsay asked, breaking the kiss.

Tyler chuckled. "Zombies, Linds." He said, "And uh, well, they, uh, eat you."

Lindsay gasped and widened her eyes, "What? Like, in the movies?"

Tyler nodded. "Ohmygosh." Lindsay said, "That's scary." She said, snuggling him. "Don't worry, Chef said it would be fine, I trust him, and believe him. Let's just go to bed." Tyler said.

"Okay." Lindsay whimpered. "I believe him too."

_(Room 3)_

Gwen and Trent decided to sleep in separate beds, just to get over any awkwardness back in Season 2. During Season 4 and the beginning of Season 5, Duncan and Gwen had come to the mutual agreement to break up. Duncan and Courtney hooked back up almost instantly, but Gwen had been more wary. It wasn't until Trent came up and they had a long talk all night before she realized she still loved him.

"What do you think of all this zombie stuff?" Trent asked her.

Gwen sighed. "I don't know. It's pretty scary."

"Yeah," Trent agreed, "Hopefully Chef is right."

Gwen nodded in agreement. She yawned.

"Goodnight, my gothic beauty." Trent said sleepily, turning out his light.

Gwen blushed. "Goodnight handsome."

They fell asleep peacefully.

_(Room 4)_

At first, Courtney had insisted they sleep in different beds, but after 15 minutes, she caved in. They were currently cuddling.

"This zombie stuff is wacked out shit." Duncan said, stroking Courtney's hair.

Courtney was too tired to comment on Duncan's language.

"What do you think of what Chef said?" Courtney asked, yawning.

"I think it's a load of horseshit. There's no way we're all going to make it out alive." Duncan said solemnly, but Courtney was already asleep.

_(Room 5)_

Alejandro and Heather were sleeping in different beds. Both were smart enough to know that what Chef said was most likely false.

"So, zombies…" Heather said, "That's uh, really scary." She said, shivering.

Alejandro shrugged. "It's better than other things. We just have to hole up somewhere, or keep moving."

Heather nodded, "I guess… well, I'm going to sleep. Good night."

"Good night, chica."

_(Room 6)_

Sierra had insisted in sleeping in the same bed, but Cody, finally having enough, had flat out said no. Sierra was all grumpy, and they just went to sleep,

_(Room 7)_

Izzy and Owen were currently, um, doing the hokey-pokey? Because Izzy said she didn't want to die a virgin… awkward…

_(Room 8)_

Harold and LeShawna were on separate beds, chatting about the zombies.

"What do you think about what Chef said?" Harold asked, flipping through his favorite comic book, one of the few things he took from the cabin.

"Chef is a solid guy, I trust him." LeShawna said, sipping on a glass of ginger ale.

Harold nodded, not wanting to concern LeShawna by voicing his doubts.

_(Room 9)_

Staci was currently chatting to Beth, who was thinking about asking Chef for his shotgun.

"My great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grand mother's sons daughters, nephew's second cousin invented yachts. Before that, people only road regular boats.

"Fascinating." Beth grumbled. Both believed Chef, as they weren't the smartest people around.

_(Room 10)_

Mike and Zoey were cuddling.

"Do you believe Chef?" Mike asked, snuggling her neck.

"I don't know, I guess so. He seemed pretty confident." Zoey pondered, tapping her chin and giggling as Mike was frisky with her.

"Yeah, he did." Mike said, frowning. "It's just… hard to take in."

Zoey nodded. "Don't worry, Mikey, it'll be okay." She said, cupping his face and kissing him.

_(Room 11)_

Sam and Dakota were already asleep. Beforehand though, they discussed what Chef had said.

"I'm so glad Chef said everything is going to be okay!" Dakota said, filing her nails.

"Yea." Sam said happily, setting up his many game consoles. "Good thing we are all going to live!"

_(Room 12)_

There wasn't much conversation, as B didn't speak.

_(Room 13)_

"What do yoo think about what Chef said?" Ezekiel asked DJ, who was sucking his thumb, crying in the corner.

"He said…*sob* it's going to be… *wheeze* okay… so that's… good." DJ gapsed, sobbing.

Zeke nodded, not wanting to upset DJ any more.

_(Room 14)_

Katie and Sadie talked fashion and went to bed. Needless to say, they believed Chef whole-heartedly.

_(Room 15)_

Justin and Brick were chilling in their room.

"Zombies are scary. They live in the dark." Brick said, tapping his fingers together nervously.

Justin nodded. "Personally, I don't think what Chef said is true. I don't think we're are going to make it out alive."

Brick looked shocked. "But Chef is our commanding officer, he always tells the truth!"

Justin rolled his eyes. "Whatever dude." He pulled out a mirror and stared at his reflection.

_(Room 16)_

Eva and Jo talked strength for a while, and came to a mutual agreement that they were both awesome.

"What do you think about what Ol' Cheffy said?" Jo asked the first generation fitness buff.

"I think it's a load of crap." Eva grunted. "He knows it too, he's just trying to console the weaklings.

Jo nodded. "Exactly what I was thinking."

Eva smirked. "We rock."

Jo smirked as well. "Yes, yes we do."

_(Room 17)_

Anne Maria and Lightning were currently not talking to each other, as Lightning had accidently stepped on Anne Maria's hair spray can, spilling it all over the place.

In retaliation, Anne Maria mopped up the hairspray and threw it at Lightning, hitting him in the face and burning his eyes.

The tension was tense.

_(Room 18)_

Noah was currently reading one of the few books he brought along with him, "The Hunger Games".

During Season 5, Noah and Dawn became friendly when Owen, Mike and Zoey wrapped them into the same alliance after Scott and Dakota kicked Izzy off. Ironically, Dawn and Noah were the last ones standing in the alliance, Dawn getting sixth place, and Noah making it to the finals, earning third.

"That's a good book." Dawn said, opening an eye from her meditation.

Noah nodded, then remembered she couldn't see him due to the meditation. "Yea, it is." He voiced. He put his book down. "What do you think about what Chef said? I personally think that old cook is feeding us malarkey so we won't all go into a panic." He said.

Dawn nodded. "I could see in his aura that he didn't not believe that which he was telling us. He hopes it though, and that's something."

"Yea, I guess." Noah said, picking his book up again.

"You should go to sleep, as Chef said, you never know when we need to be up super quickly." She said, turning out her light and pulling the covers over herself.

"Hmm." Noah said, not really listening.

_(Room 18)_

Scott sat all by himself, loving it.

_(The Control Room of the Boat.)_

"What do you think about this, Chef?" Chris asked the cook, who was steering the boat.

"I don't like it. There is no way they are all going to make it out alive. There is just no way." Chef said solemnly. "Hell, I'd be surprised if half of them made it out of Canada. That journey alone will take a couple weeks.

"Think we can count on any help from survivors?" The ex-host asked nervously.

Chef snorted. "Don't get your hopes up. We best prepare for being on our own. You never know what will happen.

Chris nodded, looking over the misty ocean. Only several hundred miles ahead lay the mainland; filled with undead monsters, roaming the street, moaning and howling, as the few survivors closed, locked and barricaded their doors.

They had no idea, what was in store.

**Well guys! Here it is! Woo! 3k, nice! This will be the average length of these chapters, and I'm hoping to get them out a lot sooner than I do TDC anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed, If you do, please follow/fav so you can keep up with it :D! Love you guys, Ciao!**


	2. Chapter 2: Faces: A Few New, A Few Less

**Hey you guys! Thanks for all the feedback on my first chapter :D, it' great! So, let's get on with it! ALSO! Nawn, Noah/Dawn, is not going to be a couple this story, they just roomed together because I was randomly going through pairings and they were some of the last ones :P. Also, I would like to thank the people (who shall remain nameless) who submitted their OC's to my story ! Please don't be offended if you were not asked to send an OC. I only asked personal friends on the site!**

**Also, Snakeshark19, LeShawna/Harold is NOT a couple this story, sorry :/!**

**And for the flamer who said my story was crap, thanks **

**THE WARNING: This story will be gory. Not so much I have to put it in 'M', but if your grossed out by that, sorry. Also, mild to severe swearing!**

About two weeks had passed since the day the Total Drama crew had set out from the island. Morale was high, but food supply had started to dwindle. It was currently late at night.

Chef and Chris were taking turns watching the horizon. Chef watched during the night, and slept during the day, and Chris watched during the day, and slept during normal times.

Chef was munching on some potato chips, reading a book, 'The Adventures of Rainbow Dash'. "Haha, silly Minty." Chef chuckled, popping a chip in his mouth. He closed the book and got up, stretching. He peered out through the fog with a telescope. In the distance, he could see a landmass, but he knew they wouldn't make it to at least mid-morning. He yawned, looking at his watch. 5:58 AM.

"Time to wake pretty boy up." Chef said, starting to walk up towards where everyone slept. He was about halfway to the living quarters when he heard a loud **CRASH**!"

"What the hell?" Chef said as the entire yacht shook, pipes bursting and things falling from the walls.

Eva and Jo came lurching around a corner.

"What the fuck was that?" Eva spat, holding a bag with all her personal belongings.

"I don't know." Chef coughed, spitting blood out of his mouth from where he bit his tongue. "You two go wake everyone up, I'll go see what's wrong." He took off down the corridor, as Eva and Jo began kicking doors open, screaming at the inhabitants.

As Chef skidded around a corner and into the control room, he saw what had caused the disruption. A military boat, hard to see with the camouflage and how high up the view point from the yacht was, punctured the yacht's hull, and there was water flowing in by the gallons.

"Shit!" Chef cursed, sprinting out of the room, past sleepy and confused cast mates, and down into the storage room. Fortunately for them all, the hole wasn't as big as it seemed, but they all needed to get out quickly.

Duncan, Jo, Brick, Scott and Beth had followed Chef down into the storage room, so Chef started handing different supplies to them, telling them to bring it up and put it on the lifeboats.

As Chef handed a box of food to Duncan, who promptly sprinted down the hall, Chris came barreling down the stairs.

"Chef, what happened?" the ex-host wheezed, holding a stitch in his side. "We hit a military boat, and punctured a damn hole in the side of the boat!" Chef said, throwing his hands up in the air.

Chris moaned in frustration. "Do you realize what you've just done? This might've just killed us all!" He snapped, slamming his foot into the wall.

"Get over yourself and get to the lifeboats, Chris." Chef said, grumbling. He grabbed the last of the boxes, and headed upstairs.

Chris sighed in frustration, looking around to make sure they didn't leave anything. He saw that they had left the crank powered wireless radio. He grabbed it, also running back to the top of the boat. The boat was now a quarter filled with water.

Up at the top of the boat, all of the campers were currently on one of the 4 lifeboats. Chef dropped the last box into one of the boats, straightened up, and motioned for Chris to get in the boat, which the host hastily did.

"Alright you maggots!" Chef shouted to the campers. "We're going to do this nice and easy. I say we got about another 10 minutes at best before we're in any serious danger, so no panicking, okay?"

Everyone nodded. "Good! Now, I'm going to lower the first boat into the water. I'll need a maggot's help with this." Chef said, looking for volunteers.

"I'll do it." Jo said, hopping out of her boat and strutting over to Chef. Chef nodded in appreciation. Together, they grabbed each of the ropes and lowered the boat down. Boat 1 was safely in the water.

"Nice work." Chef complimented, "Now let's get these other boats down as well." Together, they managed to get the other 3 boats safely in the water.

"Alright, let's go." Chef said to the gray-clad jockette, throwing a rope ladder over the side. The duo climbed down into one of the boats, and they set off towards the mainland.

"So what's the plan now?" Beth asked, scared. She was in the same boat as Chef, Duncan, Bridgette, Scott, Noah and B.

"We get to the mainland, see how bad the situation is, and we'll take it from there. We'll either hole up for a while and start scavenging; or just start moving, depending how many zombies are roaming around." Chef said, keeping his eyes on the mainland.

Beth nodded, looking queasy.

"Don't worry Beth, it'll be ok." Bridgette said comfortingly, but she didn't sound so sure herself.

After about an hour or so, the four boats finally came within swimming distance from the shore, and Chef ordered all motors to be cut, in fear of zombies hearing it and swarming them.

"Alright, let's get on the mainland, but stay quiet." Chef said reluctantly. They guided the boat with oars and hands until they were able to get onto the mainland. The other three boats followed.

It was eerily quiet. It was sunny, which wasn't exactly a zombiesque feel. Nevertheless, the eerie silence kept everyone on their toes.

"Where are we?" Chris whispered to Chef. Chef looked around, tapping his chin. He grabbed a map of North America from his pocket and looked around. "Uh, I think we're in Muskoka, Ontario."

"Okay, let me program this." Chris said, pulling the radio from his belt and setting the correct frequency.

"How'd you get that?" Chef asked, looking at the boxes littered around the street. "I didn't see you pull it out of the supply box."

"You dropped it in the yacht, lucky I was there."

Chef nodded, looking out through some binoculars.

"Okay, do you see any zombies?" Chris whispered, looking around.

"Yea, about two blocks over." The cook replied, nodding over to his right.

About two blocks away, a shuddering figure was just sort of drooped over. The creature seemed perfectly ordinary at first, but if you looked closely, you could see that it was caked in blood.

"Okay. Where exactly are we supposed to go?" Noah asked in a dry whisper.

"I don't know, so shut up." Chef grumbled. There were three roads in front of them. The only visible zombie was the one on the left.

"I say we take the right, and see where it leads." Chef said, tapping his chin. "Let's just stay quiet, if we make a lot of noise these things will be after us faster than you can say 'gtfo'.

"GREAT HEAVNLY GASPY! A CHOCOLATE BAR!" Owen yelled, pulling a chocolate bar out of a trashcan.

Chef tackled Owen to the ground, "Shut up!" he hissed. Everyone was tense. There wasn't a lot of noise, but the zombie a couple of blocks away stirred. It sat up, looked around and groaned.

Everyone made their own noises of fear, as the zombie sat up and turned it's head towards them. From the remains of it's mangled face and hair, it was likely it was once a man, but it was hard to tell.

The zombie groaned, louder this time, and then SPRINTED towards the crew.

Chef grinned and picked up his prized kitchen knife, but before he could, Chris panicked and pulled out his handgun, firing three shots directly into the zombies skull. The zombie gurgled, blood spilling out of his forehead. He stumbled and hit the ground, crushing a china doll that was broken on the street.

"CHRIS! YOU IDIOT!" Chef bellowed as all over the place, moans could be heard. Zombies appeared from shadows, staggering at first, but picking up speed.

"What's the problem?" Tyler asked, confused.

"The noise, he just basically doomed us all." Cameron said, knees aquiver.

Duncan scoffed. "Not to mention wasted 2 bullets."

Suddenly, the radio at Chris's belt wavered.

"_HELLO? –BZZT- Is this thing on? God damn it Lia, did you do this wrong?" _A voice echoed from the radio. By now, the zombies were starting to stagger quickly towards the campers. Chef had already stabbed a couple in the head. _"Look here, if anyone's out there, get to the building on –BZZT- 14__th__ street. It's a c convenience store. So, -BZZT- yeah, so uh, yeah." "You got some real nice confidence there." Another voice said. "-BZZT- Shut up, North." _The radio clicked off.

"Where's 14th street?" Heather asked, panicking. "Two blocks to the left, four blocks ahead." Chef said, putting a knife through his seventh zombie. "We need to go, now!" He screamed, taking off down the left street. Some of the campers in tow, others chose to go different ways. All were running for the same place.

Cameron was lucky enough to snag on to Lightning's back again as he ran. He was just hoping the jock wouldn't take a wrong turn and get them both killed.

Geoff had taken the center path with Bridgette, Noah, Chef, Alejandro, Gwen and Ezekiel and Beth.

"This way!" Chef shouted, skidding around a corner and heading left. The other 6 followed him.

"Up ahead!" Noah called, panting heavily. He was staggering slightly, holding the stitch in his side with one hand and his bag of personal belongings in the other.

The building, a small convenience store with large steel bars barricading the enterance, was currently open about a foot, and two figures, blurry at this distance, were screaming at them to move faster.

A zombie sprinted out of an alleyway and lunged itself at Bridgette. Geoff screamed an jumped in front of Bridgette eyes closed, expecting to feel teeth ripping his flesh, but all he heard was a swift 'swish', the zombie groaning, and Chef yelling "MOVE YOUR ASS! THERES HUNDREDS BEHIND US!"

Geoff opened his eyes and saw that the rest of them were at the door of the building, waving frantically at him to get moving. Geoff sprinted towards them, but a zombie wrapped its hand around his ankle, bringing him to the ground.

"Help!" Geoff screamed, trying to kick the zombie away. There was a loud, sharp CRACK, and the zombie's grip loosened. Geoff quickly picked himself up and raced to the store, diving underneath the bars. He was, luckily, unhurt, scratched, or bit.

"Go right Lightning! You went one to many lefts!" Cameron screamed in terror. Lightning was luckily fast enough to out run the zombies, but his sense of direction was very poor.

"Who's talking to me? Is that God?" Lightning asked. He turned around to see Cameron clinging to his back. "Oh, hey scrawny guy. Go right? Ok!" He turned right on the next corner and sure enough, the convenience store loomed ahead.

"C'mon!" Chef yelled at them. Lightning leaped over a zombie, sending Cameron to the ground, and slid under the bars. Cameron quickly got up and ran underneath as well.

Dawn, Beth, Trent, Chris Owen, DJ and Harold were running hard. They had taken the left path and were trying to out run the zombies. Sadly though, Owens' bulkiness was his imminent doom, as the zombies easily caught him and devoured him. His screams of pain only lasted about 10 seconds…

Harold was having trouble. His heart palpitations had started up again, and his vision was blurring in and out of focus.

A zombie reached forward and grabbed his hair, trying to pull him into the mass horde of death dealing monsters.

Quickly, Harold whipped his knife out, using his mad ninja skills to slash the zombies arm off.

Trent, being the good guy he is, helped Harold along until they were all under the bars.

Staci was by herself, having taken a wrong turn completely. She waddle-ran into an alley way, not seeing it was a dead end until she slammed into the wall. The zombies tore her to pieces (This one's for you Tigerfang98)

Eva, Justin, Katie, Lindsay and Tyler had just witnessed Sadie get ripped open. The poor fat girl got overrun, and it was the first time Katie ever willingly left her side. They ran for a few more minutes before sliding under the bar.

Jo, Brick, Scott, Mike, Zoey, B, Dakota, Sam and Anne Maria had decided to stick together and were running. Unfortunatley, the took one wrong turn and a zombie lept upon B. There was nothing the other or the silent genius could do besides get ripped to pieces.

They turned another corner and ran straight into Izzy, Cody, Sierra, Heather, Courtney, and Duncan.

The zombies all leapt on the big tangle of bodies. Jo, Brick, Duncan, Izzy, Courtney, Mike and Zoey, being agile, leapt out of the way and ran into the convience store, which was only 30 feet away.

One of the people, a guy with shaggy dark brown hair, aimed his pistol into the mass of bodies and fired off his full clip.

Luckily for 5 people, they were able to make it out unhurt. Scott ran out and skidded into the convenience store. Sierra and Cody were quick to follow. Anne Maria, shielded by her pouffe, was also able to make it out. Heather was the last one able to escape from the mass of bodies.

"That's the last of 'em" Chef said, nodding to another boy. He had dirty blond hair and a dark green hoodie with blue jeans. There was also a belt with a snake on it and he had a double-barreled shotgun in his hands. The boy nodded and slammed the bars down, securing the several chains around them.

Chef, panting, leaned against the wall of the store. He looked around. "Who'd we lose?" He asked hoarsely.

Noah came up with a sheet of paper, crossing names off. "We lost Owen, Sadie, Staci, LeShawna, Sam, Dakota, and B." He said sadly.

Chef nodded.

"Well, looks like we have company. Famous company at that, and lots of it." The boy who shot the pistol rounds said. "My name's North." He said, "No need to introduce yourselves," He said, smirking, "We know who you are."

North had a red 'Portugal' T-shirt on with a black jacket over it. He had faded blue jeans and a big knife stuck in his belt. His hair was shaggy, it looked slightly overgrown, most likely due to the zombie apocalypse.

A beautiful girl with long flowing blonde hair in a ponytail came out of the back of the store. "Hi everyone! You must be the Total Drama crew." She said with a friendly smile. "My name is Lia." She had a spring green sweatshirt with black skinny jeans. She also had a pistol in her belt and a scar on her forehead.

"Nice to meet you." Chef said, "So, where ya'll from?"

"I'm from Quebec." North said, checking his ammo count.

"Me too." Lia added

"And I'm originally from New Orleans." The boy with the sandy hair said, also coming out of the back of the shop. "The name is James."

"James?" A voice called from the Total Drama crew. "No way, is that you?"

James broke out into a grin. "Harold buddy, good to see you alive!" he chuckled as Harold broke through the crowd and gave James a friendly hug.

"Looks like you took my advice." Harold joked.

"Haha, yea, it was a bitch to get up here." James laughed.

Chef interjected. "How'd you get from New Orleans to Muskoka in less then a month?"

"My gir- uh, I traveled by motorcycle, and I was in New York when the outbreak stared." James said, running a thumb along the edge of his favorite axe. It was a beautiful thing. It was about four feet long and had what looked like hieroglyphics on it.

"North and I met back in Quebec, we were with some others, but we lost them on the way here." Lia said sadly. North wrapped an arm around.

"Wasn't there another one of you?" Cody asked, scratching his head. "Yea, that's Haley. She tends to just zone out with her iPod." James chuckled. "I'll go get her."

A couple minutes later, a girl with bright orange hair, down to about her mid-back, came out. She looked cheerful, and had a black tank top on with a faded leather jacket. She had grey short shorts and black tights with a fedora on her head.

"Hey everyone!" She waved. "Oh my god! You're the Total Drama Crew! I love you guys!" She cheered.

Everyone chuckled a bit and waved back.

"So, what are your means of defense here?" Trent asked nervously, looking around the convenience store. It seemed pretty good. It was definitely cozy, with five sleeping bags, a bathroom, a generator, and a boat load of food and supplies.

"Where'd you get all this stuff?" Cameron asked, amazed.

"We scavenge," Lia said, "Usually all day. Unfortunately, there's not much stuff left here. And with an extra 30 or so mouth to feed, it's going to go fast."

Chef snorted. "You don't have to feed us, people. We got a buttload of stuff back at the docks, we can get that and set up somewhere else."

North shrugged. "Whatever floats your boat dude. Just be careful, not every building has fortified steel bars."

Chef nodded in understanding. "Alright maggots. If it's okay with these four, we'll spend the night here and head out in the morning." The campers nodded. "Uh, is it okay if we spend the night here?" the cook asked with a side glance at the teens. They shrugged.

"Why not?" Said Lia, "We'll have a party!"

"Owen loved parties." Izzy sniffled sadly. Bridgette put an arm around her.

"Go stick anything you have over in a spot you want." James said, nodding at Noah's bag of books.

The campers nodded and put their stuff away.

They had a nice but quiet dinner. There wasn't much chit-chat between the Total Drama Crew, but it was apparent that Haley was the life of the party, and North was pretty funny too. James was kind but quiet, and Lia was cheerful.

After dinner, when everything was picked up, North approached Chef. "So what's your gameplan?" He asked, tossing his paper plate into a trashcan.

Chef shrugged. "Get out of Canada before the winter months end, I suppose…" We don't want to be up here with nothing to heat ourselves but fire.

North nodded. "You guys got lucky, the five of us are heading south in three day's time." He swept the hair out of his face and leaned back, thinking.

"Who's your fifth guy?" Chef asked, noticing five sleeping bags but only four unfamiliar faces.

"Oh, they're out on a scavenge. She tends to take a couple days, then come back with a boatload of stuff." North said, sounding unconcerned, "She just left this morning."

Chef nodded, "If you want, you can tag along with us." North nodded. "We'll see, your lot is, well, big. I prefer small groups."

Chris came up. "Whatcha talking about?"

"Our gameplan." Chef said, "We're heading south in three days. It should take a couple months to head to where we need to go on foot."

James came over, scoffing. "Please, we aren't going to be going on foot. Two-thirds of these vehicles still have gas in them. We'll travel on foot to the end of the city, and then hitch cars at the edge where the highways are clear."

"He's a smart one, him." Chef said, nodding at James, who grinned.

"Yup, that's why I keep him around." North joked, clapping James on the shoulder.

Later, it turns out Haley was huge fans of Zoey and Noah, and the three were chatting about stuff, or rather, Zoey and Haley were talking while Noah made sarcastic quips without looking up from his book.

James knew Harold and Dawn before the show, and Dawn knew something bad had happened to James, but she didn't voice it. They were talking about times before the apocolypse.

All the couples were currently In each others arms, happy to still be together and feeling bad for Izzy, who was crying in a corner, being consoled by Cameron, Gwen and Trent.

North and Lia were keeping watch, her head on his shoulder. There were about 100 zombies 20 feet in front of them, all clawing at the steel bars but not even scratching it. A couple had even filed they're fingers down to stubs.

"They're lucky they aren't out here." North said, pointing at Zombie Owen and Zombie Dakota.

Lia shuddered, "Yuck, that's not the way I wanted to meet them."

North chuckled, "Oh boy. An extra 30 mouths to feed. Ain't that a bitch." Lia giggled.

"We'll see how things pan out when we reach America. It's not going to be easy though."

North sighed, sweeping his hair out of his face again. "Is it ever?"

They had no idea.

**Dead: Owen, LeShawna, Staci, Sadie, B, Sam, Dakota.**

**Alive: Ezekiel, Eva, Noah, Justin, Katie, Tyler, Izzy, Cody, Beth, Courtney, Harold, Trent, Bridgette, Lindsay, DJ, Geoff, Duncan, Heather, Gwen, Alejandro, Sierra, Cameron, Lightning, Zoey, Scott, Jo, Mike, Anne Maria, Brick, Dawn, North, Lia, Haley and James.**

**There you go, guys! Woo! New chapter. I hoped you enjoyed. Please note this fic will center around THE TOTAL DRAMA CREW. I just had to introuduce the OC's this chapter, they will play a minor role in the story. **** Now, I hoped you guys enjoyed, sorry it took like a week :P. Ciao!**


	3. Chapter 3: Escape

**Hey guys! New chapter. So, since someone was so curious, mostly overweight people died last chapter because FAT PEOPLE WOULDN'T SURVIVE! They'd get overrun quickly, and it's realistic to have them die first. So, yea, anyways, I hope you guys enjoy!**

**The Warning: This story will be gory. Not so much I have to put it in 'M', but if your grossed out by that, sorry. Also, mild to severe swearing!**

The next morning, everyone was startled awake by a loud wail. Chef bolted up, grabbing his shotgun and running towards the front of the shop.

He skidded to a halt and his eyes widened, hundreds of zombies were pressed up against the bars, and they were starting to bend in.

"North!" Chef barked, "We got a situation here!"

North came skidding around the corner, hair disheveled and glasses askew. "What?" he asked, yawning, His eyes widened when he saw the zombies and the bend in the metal bars. "Oh Scheiße!" He cursed, "Be right back." He bolted into the room where everyone was asleep. Instead of screaming at everyone to wake up, he shook them gently but urgently, and in less then 5 minutes he had everyone stirring.

During the five minutes, the bars had started to bend in severely, and Chef had taken to shooting a couple rounds into the horde.

Jo and Eva, ever the alert ones, ran around the corner to the front of the store, knives in hand. "Damn it, can't we get a little bit of solitude?" Eva snarled, stabbing a zombie in the face with rage.

Jo sighed, "I know, right?" She cut off a head of one of the zombies in one slice.

North and Haley joined the three with their handguns and machete's.

"James!" Haley hollered, "We need everyone up and moving, soon!"

"Yeah, yeah." James grumbled from inside. Almost everyone was fully alert.

"IS there another way out of here?" Noah asked Lia worriedly.

Lia flashed her beautiful smile at him. "Of course there is! There's a hatch in the back corner that leads to a rooftop. We wouldn't hold ourselves in a place with only one exit. We just have to get everybody up there."

Noah groaned.

Everybody was now up and collecting supplies, and the bends were starting to crack, and the 5 people holding off were starting to have some trouble.

"Whoa!" Jo chuckled as a zombie snapped at her arm. "Careful there, big fellow." She decapitated it, avoiding the spray of blood issuing from it's missing head.

"Yo!" James called from inside, "We got most of our supplies, let's get the fuck out of here!"

North nodded and sprinted off with Haley close behind.

Chef reloaded his shotgun and ran back, when the bars snapped, and the zombies came pouring in.

"RUN!" Eva screamed to Jo as they ran into the shop. The hatch was open and currently Harold, Cameron, Dawn, Scott, Ezekiel and Cody were up on the roof.

Eva and Jo slammed the door closed and barred it with a lead pipe. The zombies pounded on it, shattering the glass window and trying to scrape their way inside.

"Go go go!" Chef barked as Mike and Courtney scampered up the small ladder to the roof. Tyler was soon to follow.

The pipe started to bend, and the remaining people in the room blanched.

"OUTTA MY WAY!" Eva roared, grabbing Katie, who was on the ladder, and throwing her on to the roof. She climbed her way up and grabbed the two nearest people, Noah and Gwen, and hoisted them up, along with their supplies. Chris was soon to follow, the host muttering about how he forgot his hair gel.

"Well, that was fun." Noah said dryly, despite the chaos.

"What's fun about this? I got a split end!" Lindsay whined, emerging from the store below."

"Keep moving!" A voice barked from below.

Brick scampered his way up the ladder, grabbing Zoey's hand and helping her up, much to Mike's relief.

"Thank you Brick!" the MPD said, grabbing the cadet for a hug after he finished hugging Zoey.

Brick nodded and saluted, pulling out a pistol.

"Where did yoo get that, eh?" Ezekiel asked, scratching his head.

"It's in my luggage. Safety first." Brick stated, pulling out a magazine from his belt and loading it in. He got down beside the hatch and aimed his pistol at the doorway. "Keep it moving, guys! We don't have a lot of time.

Duncan and Beth scampered up the ladder, the former tossing up a bunch of supplies to Tyler.

Back in the store, things were getting tense. North, Chef and Lightning were currently pressed against the door as the zombies were pounding it, the pipe breaking a long time ago. Jo was throwing up box after box of supplies onto the roof, all the people already up there catching them.

"Alright, move it or lose it!" Heather barked, elbowing Jo out of the way and climbing up the ladder.

Geoff and Bridgette saw this as their chance and quickly ran up the ladder while Jo was distracted.

After about 20 seconds, all the supplies were up on the roof.

"Okay people! Get moving!" Jo barked, getting up on the roof. Alejandro and James quickly obliged.

"Lia, Haley, get up there!" North yelled, his face, along with Lightning and Chef's, was beat red from all the straining they were doing to hold the zombies in.

Haley nodded and hoisted herself up with the help of Eva, and Lia tossed North her handgun before going up herself. The only people left in the room were Justin, who had been making sure everyone wasn't scratched or bitten, Izzy, who was cackling madly and constructing a device of some sort that no one could see, Trent, DJ, who was paralyzed with fear hiding in a corner, Sierra, who had been knocked unconscious when Eva pushed her way through the crowd, Anne Maria, who scavenging cans of hairspray, and the three people holding the door.

"You!" Chef barked, pointing at Lightning, "On my mark, get Sierra on the roof and you!" He continued, pointing at Trent, "Help us with the door." Both boys nodded and Trent started helping them with the door.

"Go!" Chef hissed to Lightning, who promptly grabbed Sierra and slung her over his shoulder, carrying her to the roof.

"Izzy," Justin said, walking over to her as Anne Maria threw a bunch of hairspray cans onto the roof, climbing up quickly after. "What in gods name are you doing?"

Izzy turned around and grinned. "Making the ultimate destruction machine." Justin's jaw dropped. Strapped to Izzy's back looked like a mix between a leaf blower and a grenade launcher. She had taken an actual leaf blower, made some modifications so it could blow much stronger, and made a bunch of Molotov cocktails. She now had one in the leaf blower and it aimed at the door.

"Don't you need to light those?" Justin asked, but Izzy merely cackled. "That's the best part, my beautiful ex, the inside of the blower is lined with flint, and so as the bottle scrapes the flint, it creates sparks and lights the cloth! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA."

"Uh, guys? I think you should get away from the door." Justin said, pointing at Izzy who had the 'Super zombie destructor OVER-9000' pointed at the door.

"Crazy girl, hold your fire, and wait for my count." Chef barked. He motioned to Justin, "Get your pretty ass out of here!" Justin didn't hesitate.

"Trent, North, get up, I'll be right behind you." Chef barked. Trent went and scampered up the ladder, and the strain on the two guys increased.

"I'm going to be feeling this in the morning." North groaned.

"Just hope you can feel something come morning." Chef grumbled.

Izzy, tapping her foot, sighed. "I'm getting impatient." She said, "Hurry up! I'm firing in 10! 9! 8!"

Chef and North ran for it, not seeing DJ, who had fainted whilst hiding in the corner.

Izzy grinned as the doors burst open, hundreds of zombies trying to pull their way in. Ironically, there were so many of them, that they were stuck for a few seconds, all trying to pull themselves in.

"Muhahaha." Izzy cackled, pulling the trigger. Her device worked to perfection, lightning the cocktail and the bottle burst, sending alcohol all over the zombies as the flaming cloth lit it, and the zombies all screamed in agony and ran blindly around, some flailing back outside and some came bolting blindly into the convience store, setting a stack of garbage on fire. The whole store was quickly engulfed in flames.

"Until next time, my pretties." Izzy said, blowing the zombies a kiss before being grabbed by Chef and hoisted onto the roof.

"GENUIS! WE'RE ALL SAVED!" Cameron rejoiced, but then breathed in. "Do you smell something burning?" The sides of the building had caught fire, and it wouldn't be long before the building caved in, and then they would ALL be dead.

They weren't really focused on this, as they heard human screams from inside the store. DJ, coming to due to the flames, was struggling against a zombie, who unfortunately for the football player, was on fire. The fire spread to DJ's cloths as a zombie took off one of his fingers.

Brick, fast as lightning, was at the hatch with his pistol. He put an expertly aimed shot into DJ's cranium, and the loveable giant fell over, screaming no more.

Everyone took a moment of silence in fond remembrance of the loveable guy, and then they were brought back to reality by the flames reaching the roof.

The building across from them was a gap about 10 feet, way to far for even Eva or Jo to jump. Fortunately for them, it seems the four survivors had thought of everything.

"Quickly guys!" Haley said, grabbing a long ladder and laying it across the gap.

"Lightest ones first!" Chef barked, and those who were light were happy to oblige.

Beth was up first, she scampered across the ladder, trying not to look at the drop which was 2 stories down (20 feet, for those who don't know). Luckily for her, she made it across, as did Noah, Cody, Cameron, Dawn and Harold.

"Oh, this is like, so scary." Katie whimpered as she hobbled across.

"Look, boy." Chef said as he nudged Tyler, "You go on your hands and knees, got it? We won't have you tripping and dieing because your clumsy? The same goes for you too, blondie." He said to Bridgette.

By now, Ezekiel, Lia, Mike, Zoey and Scott had made it across.

Next up was Lindsay. "Oh wow." She shuddered as she approached the edge, "that's like, a LONG way down."

"Go already!" Chef barked. Lindsay 'eeped' and nodded. She put her foot forward, but unfortunately for the dumb blonde, she thought you were supposed to put her foot in the spaces between the bars. Her foot went all the way through and she hit her thigh. "SLAM!" She also hit her head on the burning building, knocking her unconscious.

"SOMEONE HELP HER!" Beth screamed from across the buildings. James and Tyler dove to save her, but she slid off, now only dangling from her limp leg, which looked broken. And the leg was starting to slide.

Tyler dove and missed, cracking his head as well on the concrete edge. He wasn't unconscious, but looked woozy.

James lunged and managed to grab her. His face broke out in relief, then shock as he realized he grabbed her high heel, and that came off easily as her body fell down 20 feet to the horde of zombies below.

"Damn it!" James cursed, looking incredibly pale, as he threw her high heel away. "We need to get moving, the foundation is sinking!" he said, his voice quivering from fear.

Gwen nodded and quickly walked across, with Duncan and Bridgette in hot pursuit, the latter climbing on her hands and knees. Courtney and Geoff also made it across, as did Trent, though he lost his balance at one point.

"Oh my god." Heather said, turning green at the smell of Lindsay's body being ripped open. She took a deep breath and strode across the ladder, safely making it. Izzy was next, and she made it across on her hands, cackling wildly with Chef barking at her to 'have some sense'.

Alejandro, the ever gentleman, carried Sierra's body across, and the ladder did squeak from the combined weight.

By now, the foundation was caving in at some parts, and Anne Maria almost went down.

"I gotcha." Jo said, pulling her back up.

"Go!" Chef barked as James and Justin went across, the latter falling down and having to use the ladder as monkey bars. Fortunately he was okay; the zombies disappointed they weren't going to have a gorgeous snack.

Eva grabbed a woozy Tyler, and, taking a risk, threw him across the building to Alejandro, who caught him not problem.

"You're lucky you're strong, girl." Chris grumbled to her as North made his way across.

Eva just smirked and cross the ladder in two leaps.

Haley paralyzed with fear from the flaming building, was standing at the one corner of the building that was not on fire with a wild look in her eyes. She was staring at the flames on the other side of the building as though it was death itself. She would've stayed like that as well, if Brick hadn't nudged her. She snapped out of it, and sprinted to the ladder, leaping across in a few jumps.

"Hey, it's okay." North said, patting her shoulder, "A little fire never hurt anyone." He joked, to which she rolled her eyes and kicked his shin.

Brick soon joined them, and Haley gave him a big hug. "Thanks Brick." She said after letting go, "I might not have moved if no one had done anything."

Brick smiled and pat her head, "It's okay, soldier. Everyone has a crippling fear."

Anne Maria and Jo had made it across, and Chris was now nervously looking over the edge.

"Do you think it's safe?" He asked, peering over the side.

"Sha-yes!" Lightning said, the only other one on the roof besides Chef and the host. "Look, Lightning will prove it to you. See?" He walked across the ladder no problem.

Chris nodded and nervously looked over the side again. Debris was sticking out from the aflamed building, metal poles sticking straight up and concrete poking out. He gulped and then took his first step onto the ladder, then his second, then his third. Then a gust of wind blew, knocking the host of his feet.

"WAAGUH-HUPUT" The host screamed as he fell, for only about 4 feet. For a second, the host thought he had been saved, then he felt the excruciating pain in his chest and saw the metal pole sticking through it.

"AGGH!" Chrsi screamed, blood squirting everywhere. His intestines were poking out through the wound, and the host was desperately trying to push them back in with his bloodslick hands, as if it would make it all better.

"No, I *Cough* don't want to die. Not yet." Chris coughed, foaming blood spurting from his mouth. "Not… yet." His head drooped, and his body slid forward, snapping the metal bar impaling him and sending the host to the crowd of zombies.

Most of the campers vomited, sans a few (Eva, Noah, Jo, Alejandro, Brick) but everyone looked a little green, and Chef seemed to be in shock.

"HURRY UP CHEF!" They all yelled at him. No response. They tried again, still nothing. The building was starting to crumble. At the last second, Chef snapped out of it, and just managed to lunge for the ladder as the building collapsed, he would've been sent below had Eva and JO not caught him.

"Idiot." Eva grumbled as Chef dusted himself off. He seemed to have gotten over it.

"Thanks." He grumbled. "Now, back to business, Eva, you grab Sierra. Is Tyler mobile?"

"Little zombie bunnies and birdies go quack quack poo." Was his response.

"Okay then, Jo, you take her." The big black cook turned to North, "You got any vehicles around?"

Norht smirked, "Of course we do! We lined up 15 vans, full of gas with full jerry cans. They're in a garage."

"Which garage?" Bridgette asked, clutching her boyfriend.

James chuckled. "This one." He said, tapping his foot on the building they were on.

Chef breathed a sigh of relief. "Ain't that a bitch?" he joked.

"C'mon," Lia said, opening the hatch, "We didn't have time to totally secure this building, so we should be fast. They all grabbed the supplies and headed down into the garage.

"Okay, each van fits 7, so." Cameron did a quick head count, "And there are 33 of us, we need 5 vans."

The campers all nodded and headed into various vans. Soon 5 vans were filled up with gas and supplies and they were ready to go.

Chef was driving van 1. Inside were Ezekiel, Brick, Bridgette, Geoff, Duncan and Gwen.

Alejandro was driving van 2. Heather, Scott, Lightning, Jo, Eva and an unconscious Sierra were accompanying him.

Courtney was driving van 3. Cameron, Anne Maria, Beth, Mike, Zoey and Cody were in that van.

Justin volunteered to drive van 4. Noah, Katie, Tyler, Izzy, Trent and Dawn joined them.

North was driving van 5 with Lia, Haley, Harold and James.

In van 1, Chef and Ezekiel were chatting. The others had all fallen asleep.

"So, woot are we going to do when we get to America, eh?" Ezekiel asked. Looking over the despondent streets as a few zombies stumbled after the speeding cards fruitlessly.

"I don't know, homeschool. I just don't know." Chef sighed.

The prairie boy pat Chef's arm, "I'm soory about Chris."

Chef smiled weakly.

(In van 2)

Everyone was asleep but Alejandro, who was gazing over the horizon as he drove. It pained him to see his fellow castmates die, especially after what he did to some of them. Images of DJ burning flashed through his mind, and he winced.

"What's wrong?" Heather asked from the passenger seat. She had just woken up.

Alejandro smiled, "It's nothing, just thinking about today."

Heather nodded, shuddering at the thought of seeing Lindsay's broken body plummeting.

"Not much we can do." She said with a weak attempt at bravado.

Alejandro sighed and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

(In van 3)

Courtney had switched with Cody and was now in the passenger's seat, snoring.

Cody, keeping his eyes on the road, was glad most of his friends were still alive.

Mike and Zoey were cuddling in the far back, whilst Cameron was asleep, using his hoodie as a pillow.

Anne Maria had drifted off, cracking the window with her hair as she leaned against it. Beth was snoring noisily.

Well, Cody thought to himself, I hope we're in the clear.

He kept on driving, following van 2.

(In van 4)

Justin was driving, a little bruised up because Izzy had wanted to drive. But Trent and a now conscious Tyler had restrained her. She was now sleeping peacefully, her head in Katie's lap.

Noah was in the passenger seat, using his solar-powered booklight to finish his book, and Dawn was asleep next to Trent in the middle.

When Trent knew no one was looking, he peeked down at his ribcage. The scratch didn't look any better.

_**(FLASHBACK)**_

_Trent was holding the door after Lightning left with North and Chef. A zombie arm waved through, but Chef slammed the door, separating the arm from it's owner. _

_Another zombie barged through, opening the door a couple inches and taking wild swings. It was able to reach up under Trent's shirt and graze his ribcage. The musician didn't make any noise, and hurried up the ladder on Chef's command._

_**(END FLASHBACK)**_

Trent sighed miserably as he tried to get to sleep.

(In van 5)

North was driving, with Lia in the passenger seat. Haley and James were in the middle, while Harold got the back all to himself. He was currently sleeping, as was Haley.

"Dude." James said quietly to North. "What in gods name are we going to do."

North sighed miserably. "I don't know, bro. Damn, I love 'em, but the Total Drama guys seriously screwed us over."

Lia gave North a kiss. "Don't worry, babe. We were planning on heading to America anyways."

North sighed, "Not like this, and I don't even know where Finn is."

James nodded, "He never came back. I hope he understands why we left."

"If he's still alive." Lia grumbled.

North chuckled and pinched Lia's thigh.

"Hey!" She squealed, playfully smacking him.

James chuckled, "That squeal is priceless." He said, then his face fell.

"Bummed about Lindsay?" Lia asked gently.

"I hate the fact I couldn't save her." James muttered. "I failed."

Haley, who had woken up, pat his shoulder. "You couldn't do anything, it's not your fault."

"Yea, it's just memories…" James muttered, exchanging a glance with North, who nodded in sympathy and understanding.

Haley pat his back. "You should get some sleep." She said, "We all know how much you love that."

James chuckled and nodded. "I'll get in the back."

They continued on driving. Soon only North was awake. He sighed.

(Back in Van 1)

Chef sighed, "I'll miss you buddy." After a few minutes, Ezekiel added. "Maybe it will get better now?"

They had no idea.

**Dead: Owen, LeShawna, Staci, Sadie, B, Sam, Dakota, DJ, Lindsay, Chris.**

**Alive: Ezekiel, Eva, Noah, Justin, Katie, Tyler, Izzy, Cody, Beth, Courtney, Harold, Trent, Bridgette, Geoff, Duncan, Heather, Gwen, Alejandro, Sierra, Cameron, Lightning, Zoey, Scott, Jo, Mike, Anne Maria, Brick, Dawn, Chef, North, Lia**, **Haley and James.**


	4. Chapter 4: A Sad Goodbye and an Escape

**Hey guys! New chapter. Sorry for the long wait, I was working on Total Drama Chaos. It would be awesome if you checked it out; it's a Season 5 story. AND OH MY GOD DID I HAVE A CASE OF WRITERS BLOCK!**

For some people who are wondering, in a real zombie apocolypse, would the TD cast be the last people on Earth? No, I didn't think so, hence the OC's. They won't be around the entire story, and there will be more . People come, people go. That's the way it goes. Also, next chapter will be a bloodbath…maybe…Hahahaha…Okay, on with the story!

The Warning: THE WARNING: This story will be gory. Not so much I have to put it in 'M', but if your grossed out by that, sorry. Also, mild to severe swearing and mild sexual themes! Also, this chapter is sort of boring. It's just filler from the time in between Canada and USA, so sorry if its boring

It was early the following morning. Everyone, minus the bus drivers, was starting to wake up.

"Agghwaghugh." Duncan yawned as he sat up, stretching his arms. He looked up to the front and saw Chef driving still, dark circles under his eyes. Ezekiel was curled up in the front seat, still sound asleep.

"Hey man." The punk said, tapping Chef on the shoulder, "I'll drive from here on, I got my license." Duncan was lying, and Chef knew that, but he was too tired to care. Besides, it's not like they were in heavy traffic.

By then Brick and Geoff had woken, and Geoff was currently waking a sleeping Bridgette whilst Brick was stretching and trying not to awaken Gwen, who was sleeping right next to him.

Chef grumbled and made his way back to the very back of the bus, accidentally knocking Brick, who tripped and landed on Gwen.

"Gah!" Gwen squeaked, sharply waking up and grabbing her left breast in pain. As Brick apologized profusely, Chef arrived at the back of the bus and fell asleep, nearly squishing a stirring Bridgette, thudding into the squishy cushions and falling asleep.

Back at the front of the bus, Duncan and Ezekiel had gotten to talking.

"This shit blows, man." Duncan groaned, looking at the couple dozen zombies that were on the street in front of them. "How'd the world end up so bad, man?"

"I don't knoo, it's crazy, eh! It was just a couple weeks ago when the world was normal, and know it's all gone down the drain!" Ezekiel said, scratching his toque.

Duncan sighed. "I hope we all make it out of this alive… after seeing Lindsay and the others… I just don't know…" He trailed off, staring into the gray skies ahead.

Ezekiel stretched, cracking his back. "Oof, that woos nice... anyways, I don't know Duncan, if I had to say…" He scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably. "Probably not." He admitted sadly.

Brick, from the back, joined in. "Yea, I've been trying to tell myself that, that we'll all be okay. But after yesterday, I know now I'm just lying to myself…" He said, looking sadly at the ground.

Bridgette and Geoff were cuddling, and the former was whimpering into the other's chest.

"I just want this nightmare to end." Bridgette mumbled.

"It's okay babe, it's okay." Geoff said, stroking her hair.

**Bus Two**

Lightning had taken over driving after Alejandro had insisted he needed sleep. Alejandro and Heather were cuddling in the very back. Sierra had stirred about four hours ago, and was suffering a severe concussion, and was vaguely murmuring for Cody.

Scott was looking glumly out the window, thinking about the gruesome events of yesterday.

Eva was dozing in the passenger seat, murmuring slightly ever once in a while.

Jo was awake, she was chatting with Lightning.

"Man, these undead creeps are tougher than I thought." Jo said, cracking her knuckles.

Lightning nodded. "Sha-yeah. I can't believe they got all those guys yesterday! It makes me feel a feeling I had never felt before!"

Jo rolled her eyes. "What, sorrow?"

Lightning blinked and looked at her.

Jo facepalmed. "Keep your eyes on the road, protein-brain."

**Bus Three**

Courtney had switched with Mike, who, despite Zoey's protests, switched to Chester, because he knew how to drive. He was still able to be grumpy despite the empty road.

"God damn kids and their god damn bikes and shit!" Chester grumbled.

Cameron and Beth were asleep in the second row, and Courtney was snoozing in he way back with Zoey.

Anne Maria was in the front next to Chester. She batted her eyelashes. "Any chance of seeing Vito?" She said, pressing her chest against his arm. Chester eyed her with such a stink eye, that even Anne Maria knew to back off.

"God damn whores and their goddamn tits." Chester grumbled.

Anne Maria gasped, slapping him across the face. Chester shook his face, returning back to Mike.

"Oh! Hey Anne Maria." Mike frowned, rubbing his face. "Was Chester being a dick again?"

Anne Maria sighed impatiently, "Whateva."

Meanwhile, Zoey had woken up and had made her way to the front seat. "What's going on, guys? Where are we heading?"

Mike sighed. "I don't know, I'm just following the van in front of us. Chef probably knows where we are going. Last I heard, we were heading to the American border."

Anne Maria cheered. "America! Luv it! Do you think we can go to New York?"

Mike, Zoey and Beth, who had just woken up, stared at her blankly.

Anne Maria blinked. "What?"

**Bus Four**

After Justin had nearly collapsed from exhaustion, Noah had taken over driving. Dawn, Justin and Katie were in the back seat, and a very depressed Izzy and Trent were in the middle row. Tyler was in the front next to Noah.

Izzy cried out in her sleep, grazing her arm against Trent's side, causing the guitarist to scream out in pain.

Noah jumped, causing the van to drift slightly to the left. He cursed as he corrected the vehicle back on target.

"What was that?" Tyler yelped, looking back at the musician.

"Nothing! She just, uh, startled me." Trent stammered, his face blanching.

"Oh please, we're not idiots." Katie snapped, yanking up the musicians shirt before he could react. The long red scrape could be seen, and Dawn and Izzy gasped, scrambling away from him.

"YOU WERE BITTEN?" Justin bellowed at him.

Trent lost even more color, and he was sweating profusely. "Well…well.. It… was…I-it was a… scratch."

"So what?" Katie snapped.

"So." Noah snarked from the drivers seat. "He's fine. As long as the zombies blood didn't mix with his.

Trent thought back to the scene, and distinctly remembered no zombie blood.

"No, there was none." Trent said firmly and truthfully.

"Than your fine." Noah said, not taking his eyes off the road.

Trent put his head in his hands, nearly sobbing with relief.

Katie sighed in relief, and gave him a friendly and reassuring hug.

They kept on driving.

**In Bus 5**

Not much was happening in this bus. James was driving, with Harold in the front seat next to him. Haley was in the second row, with North and Lia sleeping in the way back.

"Damn, you were always my favorite, man." James said to Harold, as the ginger nerd beamed.

"Thanks James, that means a lot." Harold said.

"I'm sorry about LeShawna." James said, patting Harold's shoulder.

The thought of LeShawna had Harold blinking back tears. "Thanks man, it sucks that she had to go… and especially in that way."

James nodded sympathetically, and they kept on driving.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()**

The crew continued to drive for a couple more days. They took shifts driving and were pretty good at rationing their supplies. They only stopped for bi-hourly bathroom breaks, and they stopped once to check an off-road gun shop, but with no luck. Around 3 pm four days after they had left the convenience store, they reached the American border. They had been hoping to cross the border with the vehicles, but had no such luck. The fence was 20 feet high, and the one entrance was shut tight with at least a dozen locks, and there was no chance for ramming it open due to the fact it was blocked for hundreds of yards by cars with rotting corpses in them.

"Shit." Chef muttered, groaning and slamming his hand down into the side of the car.

North walked up behind him. "This is going to be a lot harder than I thought." He breathed. "We're going to have to load each person down with as much supplies as possible. Even with that we'll still have to leave some behind.

Chef nodded in agreement. "Maggots! Line up!" He bellowed, causing all the campers who were stretching their legs or bringing supplies over to the fence to double time it to him.

"Okay, we're in a tight spot here. We have a limited amount of people and a whole lot of supplies. So we're going to weigh you all down with as much supplies as possible and you can climb over. Any questions?" Chef barked.

Cameron raised his hand. "Um, I'm not exactly the strong-type… I don't know if I can make it over the fence without any supplies.

"Yeah," Cody added. "Do you expect her to be able to make it over the fence at all?" He gestured to the still slightly woozy Sierra.

"Oh no, please, I'm fine, see?" Sierra said, taking her leaning arm off the van. She stood upright for about 2 seconds before starting to fall forward. Cody rushed forward to catch her, accidentally grabbing one of her breasts. Turning bright red, Cody quickly moved his hand away to around her shoulders.

Sierra, despite her headache, managed to giggle and blush slightly. "Oh Codykins."

Chef, despite the touching moment, was unmoved. "C'mon, we'll load the strongest with the most necessary supplies. Eva, you take all the gasoline you can, and Jo, you grab some food."

Eva nodded. There were 14 cans of gas plus whatever was in the vans. She grabbed a backpack and stuck 6 cans inside, also putting one between her teeth. She climbed and over the other side of the fence. There were no zombies there, but she kept her eyes out. You never knew when a sprinter would come bolting out of the woods.

Jo grabbed 3 backpacks full of food and water and hiked her way over the fence. She plopped down next to Eva.

"C'mon, I'd rather not be here alone for too long." Jo hissed through the fence.

Chef nodded, sending Lightning over the fence with the rest of the gas.

Lightning back flipped off the fence, sticking the landing perfectly. "Aww yea." He smirked.

Brick, Alejandro, Justin and Mike made it over with a bunch of supplies.

As Geoff and Duncan scrambled over the fence, Chef heard some rustling in the woods. He twirled around, raising his handgun. A zombie staggered out of the woods.

Chef quickly pulled his gun up and hissed, "Don't fire."

North quickly pulled a throwing knife from his belt. He flipped the knife in his hand and hurled it at the zombie, the point imbedding itself in the creatures eye. It fell to the ground, moving no more.

North ran to the zombie, pulling the knife out. As he straightened up, he heard moaning. He looked up, seeing about two hundred zombies stumbling towards him.

His eyes widened, "Shit." He muttered. "Guys, we have to move!" He yelled. "Zombies! And lots of them!"

James, Lia, and Haley's eyes widened. They grabbed their personal backpacks and some random supplies, quickly scaling the fence, dropping down to the other side.

Scott also had quick reflexes, scaling the fence easily.

"Everyone! Grab at least some supplies and get over the fence, now!" Chef barked. He pulled out his pistol, ready to blow some heads off. North didn't dare waste one of his knives on the horde, knowing he wouldn't be able to retrieve it.

"Sorry Cheffy, I'll be on the other side." North breathed. He grabbed a couple boxes of supplies and scaled the fence incredibly quick.

Chef sighed and lowered his gun, holstering it. He grabbed a backpack and shoved it into Duncan's hand. "Get moving, all!" He bellowed. The zombies were closing in, only about 200 feet between them and the fence.

Meanwhile, Everyone except Cameron, Noah, Chef, Cody, Sierra, Anne Maria, Beth, Tyler and Katie had scaled the fence and were on the other side.

As Duncan scrambled up, Noah saw the horde and his widened. Adrenaline coursed through his body, and he climbed up the fence. He made it about 20 feet up before the adrenaline wore off. He saw how high he was and froze up, clinging to the fence for dear life.

"Bad move, BAD MOVE Noah." The bookworm muttered to himself.

Back on the ground, Tyler had just climbed up 10 feet and then fell down, spraining his ankle. "Shit." Tyler said, panic starting to seize his body.

Meanwhile Anne Maria had made her way over, and was trying to encourage Noah along with Harold and Izzy.

"No, I don't want to die." Tyler said, his voice cracking.

"Calm down, soldier. You're not going anywhere." Chef consoled. "Get up the fence, maggots." Chef yelled again.

"There is NO WAY Sierra can make this, and I'm not leaving her." Cody said.

"Go up, string bean. I'll get the girl, I promise." Chef said, crossing his arms. Cody looked hesitant for a moment, but at a "MOVE IT NOW MAGGOT!" He scrambled up the fence.

Katie grabbed a box of food and managed to climb over the fence.

Tyler had tried to climb up again, but couldn't use his other foot. He had broken down and was tearing up. He had his eyes closed and was breathing deeply.

Beth, after a couple minutes, was able to hoist her self over the fence.

"C'mon Cameron, get your ass over the fence, NOW!" Chef barked.

Cameron, try as he might, was unable to pull himself up. "I… CAN'T!" He yelled, trying to pull himself up as hard as he could.

Tyler was now outright sobbing. "Please don't leave me Chef!" He begged, holding onto the pant leg of Chef.

Chef gently pulled away. He was face with the toughest decision of his life. He had to choose between Tyler, Sierra and Cameron.

Cameron still hadn't given up, and was trying to pull himself up. Sierra was calmly sitting against the fence, her eyes closed, but she looked like she was close to panicking. And Tyler was at Chef's feet, sobbing like a little boy, begging Chef to take him. Chef knew he could only take one.

The zombies were now super close, only about 30 feet. Chef closed his eyes, and whispered an 'I'm sorry'. He then pulled out his pistol, blowing Cameron's brains all over the people on the other side of the fence. Gwen vomited, and Bridgette fainted.

As Cameron's body fell to the ground, he turned, pointing his gun at the other person, wanting to put that person out of his misery as well.

Tyler looked down the barrel of the gun. "Please." He begged, "Please, please, please. Don't."

Chef closed his eyes, pulling the trigger. Tyler's body dropped to the floor. Cody's sob of relief could be heard as he picked up the last box of water and slung Sierra over his shoulder. He climbed the wall, landing on the other side. The zombies started feasting on Cameron and Tyler's bodies.

"Thank you, thank you so much." Cody sobbed, hugging Sierra, who was also sobbing.

North walked up, clapping Chef on the shoulder solemnly. "You have guts, man. I don't know if I could've done that." He said, watching without the slightest trace of horror as the zombies feasted on the dead castmates.

"Hell, it's easy when you know it'll take them out of their suffering." Chef muttered. "Let's get moving."

No one had any objections to what Chef did. Everyone knew that what Chef did was the kindest think he could've done in that situation.

As they were packing up, they heard a voice. "Hey! What about me!" Noah yelled, still clinging to the fence as zombies 20 feet below him tried vainly to scramble up to him.

Chef pulled out his pistol, pointing at the bookworm's head. "If you don't get your scrawny butt over here in 10 seconds, I'll just put you out of your misery."

Noah's eyes widened and his face paled. He scrambled quickly over the fence, plopping down moments later.

"You psychotic maniac!" Noah yelled at the black cook.

Chef scoffed. "Please, I wouldn't of shot you." He scoffed. Noah still looked upset, but Chef honestly didn't give a shit.

"We should get moving," Harold said, shifting his backpack on his shoulders. "We don't want to stay in one place for too long, that's seems to be how they find us.

James nodded in agreement. "I'd say by the fact that it's still summer and its 65 degrees and mid afternoon here, we're in Vermont."

"We should try and get to southern New England, we can hole up there for a while." Cody added. "That way the climate is varied enough so we can still hunt and we won't freeze to death, but it's not overly hot and we can still get snow for water so we don't dehydrate to death."

Haley looked around, puzzled. "Why are there no cars anywhere?" She asked, scratching her head.

It was true, as far as the eye could see was pavement into the distance, but there were no cars to be seen.

"Huh." Ezekiel said, scratching his toque. "That's weird, eh? There are soo many cars on the other side, but none here!"

The no cars issue was apparently not an issue to Chef. "Alright, maggots, let's move out! Grab a pack; everyone's pulling his or her own weight. If you don't like it, you can go off by yourself."

Nobody objected. Everyone followed Chef. Haley and Jo brought up the rear of the pack.

The mood was sad. Everyone paid respects to Tyler and Cameron in their own ways. Everyone, or, almost everyone, was going to miss the loveable yet clumsy jock and the nerdy but kind-hearted bubble boy.

Courtney was walking by herself, when Duncan came up to her, putting an arm around her. "Hey babe." He said.

Courtney looked up at him, she was grateful he was still alive. "Hey, ogre." She said jokingly, leaning her head on his shoulder. They walked on in silence.

Gwen and Trent were also walking side by side, holding hands. Gwen had a backpack containing medical supplies, and she was currently working on Trent's wound.

"Boy am I glad that this wasn't a bite." Gwen said shakily, applying hydrogen peroxide to the wound, making Trent stop for a second as pain momentarily blinded him.

"Sorry!" Gwen said, yaniking the peroxide and blood stained paper towel away. The wound was no longer bleeding, but the liquid of the peroxide had caused some of the dried blood to wash off, hence the blood.

Trent smiled, "Hey, it's cool. Do you think we could finish this when we set up camp for the night though?" He asked, playfully poking the goth girls side, much to her delight.

"Fine," She said, entwining her hand in his once more.

Sierra was back to normal now, after a couple hours of leaning on Cody her headache had finally cleared away and her vision was steady. She was now back to her normal self. She and Cody, like Gwen and Trent, were also holding hands.

"You have no idea." Cody said, his voice still shaking slightly from the earlier ongoings, "How happy I am that Chef chose you."

Sierra smiled, squeezing his hand a little tighter. "Aww, you are SO sweet Cody." She said, giving him a quick hug. The group continued to walk, the only sounds were the birds in the distance and some idol chit-chat here and there. About an hour before sundown, Chef stopped at the side of the road, plunking his pack down and sitting on it. "Alright maggots, rule number one, keep, your voices. Down." He said threatingly. Everyone nodded. "Rule numbers two. We all work to set up camp together. No slacking. We'll need people to set up the tents, some to make fire, and some to ration supplies. Myself, North, Harold and Eva will take care of the rationing. Any questions?"

No one said anything, they all just quietly left for work, even Heather and Scott.

After 15 minutes, the fire was crackling and 8 5-man tents were set up. They all sat in a circle around the fire, with four people switching out on guard. Currently on guard were Alejandro, Katie, Zoey and Justin.

They talked idly, trying to keep the thoughts of Tyler and Cameron out of their heads. The guards continued to rotate out every half-hour. Soon, everyone was asleep, and Beth, Anne Maria, Izzy and Gwen were on guard duty. The only problem is, like it was said before… everyone was asleep. Including the guards. About 20 yards away, a branch on the ground went *_snap*_

**END.**

**Muhahahaha! Cliffhanger! Again, sorry this took so long to get out, I was having bad writers block with it. Anyways, please review if you enjoyed, or didn't! I enjoy constructive criticsm. Anyways guys, until next time! Ciao!**

**Dead: Owen, LeShawna, Staci, Sadie, B, Sam, Dakota, DJ, Lindsay, Chris, Cameron and Tyler.**

**Alive: Ezekiel, Eva, Noah, Justin, Katie, Izzy, Cody, Beth, Courtney, Harold, Trent, Bridgette, Geoff, Duncan, Heather, Gwen, Alejandro, Sierra, Lightning, Zoey, Scott, Jo, Mike, Anne Maria, Brick, Dawn, Chef, North, Lia**, **Haley and James.**


	5. Chapter 5: Despair, Drama and Death

**Hey guys! What's up? Thanks so much to all you guys, especially Snakeshark19, ThatCrazyChick196, and RedEyedWarrior for their constant reviews :) Now, lets get on with the bloodbath/cliffhanger conclusion!**

**THE WARNING: This story will be gory. Not so much I have to put it in 'M', but if your grossed out by that, sorry. Also, mild to severe swearing and mild sexual themes! Also, this chapter is super bloody and really gross, like more than normal! It makes Chris's death look like My Little Pony (Which is awesome).**

_**FLASHBACK**_

Soon, everyone was asleep, and Beth, Anne Maria, Izzy and Gwen were on guard duty. The only problem is, like it was said before… everyone was asleep. Including the guards. About 20 yards away, a branch on the ground went *_snap*_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

A zombie strolled into camp, dozens more behind it. It strolled towards Beth, arms outstretched. Fortunatley, the zombie tripped, crashing to the ground with a loud thud, awakening Izzy and Beth.

"Zombie!" Beth screamed, taking the solid stick she was using was a weapon nd bashing the zombie over the head with it. Due to Beth's strength, or lack thereof, it merely scraped the zombie, taking a couple layers of skin of it's already rotting head. The zombie crawled forward, encasing Beth's ankle with it's bony and slimy hand. Beth screamed, kicking the zombie in the face. It's nose broke, gushing blood, and Izzy swung in, flipping over Beth's head and landing with both feet squarely on it's head. It popped like a grape, sending bits of skull and squirming gray brains in a four-foot radius.

"ZOMBIES!" Izzy bellowed, awakening the rest of the campers. The zombies were swarming in from all sides. Several people were up instantly, running out of the tent, Chef among them. The cook grabbed his pistol, blowing a hole in a zombie that almost sank it's jaws into a drowsy Geoff.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Chef bellowed, before firing more shots into the horde of zombies descending from the north.

Speaking of North, he was currently packing backpacks full of supplies in one of tents, as Lia grabbed some weapons.

"Idiots!" He hissed, grabbing a loaf of bread and sticking it in one of the three backpacks he was planning to grab. He heard a scream outside, and peeked outside to see Scott having his jugguler, forearm, nose and crotch devoured by four different zombies.

Lia made to go help him, but North held her back. "No babe." He said seriously, "Don't do it. We need to think about us, and James and Haley. He's way to far gone."

Lia nodded, even though she didn't like it. She handed North a Bowie Knife and a couple boxes of 45 ammunition.

Cody burst through the tent flaps, panicking. "Where's Sierra?" He screamed. Faintly off, he heard a 'CODY!' and he rushed out to help.

Chef had run out of ammo, but hadn't dared throw the gun away. He was slashing through zombies with Brick.

He slashed through another one, trusting Brick enough to survive. Everything was a blur. He saw a glimpse of what looked like Justin, sprinting into the woods with a figure on his back. He saw Cody and Sierra hand in hand, sprinting right after them.

Anne Maria groaned in agony, limping along without an arm or eye, blood pouring from all of her orafices. As Chef sprinted to help, a zombie sunk his teeth into her left breast, tearing a chunk of it out. She dropped to the ground, sobbing.

Chef turned around, bellowing to run again. He saw Haley, Katie, James and Ezekiel fighting for their lives. James and Haley were doing most of the work. Katie and Ezekiel were also helping, but only slightly. Even with the skill of James and Haley, they were slowly getting overrun. Even as Chef ran to help, a zombie was able to take a chunk out of Katie.

Chef leapt into the foursome, and watched in horror as James quickly pulled out his pistol, blowing a hole clean through a sobbing Katie, who was begging him to end her life before she turned.

Ezekiel, his courage failing, bolted, meeting up with a fleeing Noah and Gwen, the latter calling for her significant other.

James, Haley and Chef were getting over run now, it was happening even faster with the absence of Ezekiel.

"Get out of here!" Chef hissed, "I don't know about you kids, but I'm leaving!" He sprinted, drawing away some of the zombies, but not all.

Haley and James also ran for it, but one was not so lucky. A crawling zombie with crushed legs grabbed Haley's ankle, sending her to the ground. Her hat tumbled off her head as she hit the ground. The zombie sank it's teeth into her ankle, ripping out the tendon and half of the muscle.

Haley cried out in agony, crushing the zombies skull with her foot. James, not noticing, kept on running, but noticed her cry of pain. He turned around, but did it too sharply, tripping and stumbling. He could only watch in horror as the zombies descended upon Haley, ripping her apart.

"FUCK!" James screamed. Grabbing his knife, he was about to fight off the zombies coming towards him, but then realized he was still on the ground. For a brief moment, he thought he was a goner, when an arm reached down and yanked him up, burying a knife into the three zombies that would've otherwise claimed James's life.

"Let's go." A voice snarled. James turned to see North's face, shockingly white with rage, with Lia right behind him.

"We. Are leaving them." North snarled again. Lia's face was also set. James, however, was not as sure.

"Whoa, hold on man." He said, as the trio took off running. "Let's just regroup."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" North said angrily. "We just lost Haley, and we are all scattered."

James decided to reason with the best possible point with North. "They have most of the supplies. Let's at least regroup."

North's expression did not lighten, but he sighed. "Fine." He turned abruptly, heading towards the main pack of survivors, Lia and James on his heels.

After a couple minutes, the group had caught up with the main pack which had decided to walk, as the horde of staggering zombies were about a hundred yards away, and it would be little while before they were in any danger again, though most of them were on edge, or sobbing.

North ran up to Chef Hatchet, punching him in the gut. Everyone gasped, as Chef recovered. He grabbed North's hands, and put him in an armlock, bending his arm behind his back. For any normal person, this would've been enough to be subdued. North was not normal. He dropped like a weight, causing his arm to dislocate, but Chef to drop him due to his now deadweight. North got back up, and put his arm back in with a howl of pain.

Chef, now angered, tried his best to reason with the enraged teenager, instead of beating him to a bloody pulp. "Look here kid." he said, backing up slowly. "What's the problem here?"

Everyone had stopped, looking at the duo.

"The problem." North started, his voice raising. "Is that at least five people are dead, one of them Haley, because YOU AND YOUR PEOPLE COULDN'T FUCKING STAY AWAKE ON WATCH!" He roared.

"That's not my problem." Chef snarled right back. "I can't control these kids."

North, still white-faced, grabbed the knife from his belt, but didn't unsheathe it.

"Whatever, you defend them all you want, I'm out, I'm gone, count me out. I'm not staying here, waiting to get killed because of you idiots." He spat the last word. He turned to Lia and James. "Are you guys coming?"

Lia nodded, grabbing her pack and walking over to North, standing by his side. James, however, hesitated.

"Are you coming James?" North asked quietly. "If you don't want to, that's fine, but I suggest for purely your own safety that you come with us."

Despite this, James shook his head. "No, man, sorry. I'm not going. Safety in big groups, right?"

"Yep. I guess so." North said, his face expressionless. He and Lia then turned around and headed away from the main group, which had started moving again once North had recovered his temper. They turned and didn't look back.

James sighed, running his hand over head. He continued walking.

After a couple hours of walking, the remaining people set up camp. They finally did a head count. It was confirmed that Haley, Anne Maria, Katie and Scott were dead. Noah, Justin, Cody, Sierra, Beth, and Gwen were missing. Everyone else was there.

Trent sat with his head in his hands, praying to every god in existence that Gwen was alright. Bridgette and Geoff went over to comfort him.

"Don't worry dude, I'm sure she'll be okay!" Geoff said optimistically, patting the musician gingerly on the back.

"Yeah!" Bridgette added, though not sounding as optimistic as her boyfriend. "Gwen is…, well, she's Gwen! She's tough and smart, I'm sure she'll find away to make it back to us."

Trent nodded, smiling weakly at the two blondes. "Thanks you guys." He said sadly.

Mike and Zoey were sitting near the fire, snuggling. "I still feel bad, after all he did to us." Zoey whispered.

"I know, me too. But c'mon, he died, Zo." Mike said comfortingly. "When you think about it, what Scott did to us on the show wasn't that bad compared to all the other horrible stuff we've seen.

Zoey started to sob. "Is that supposed to make me feel better?" She said, wiping her eyes and hiccuping.

"No, I'm just trying to honor their memories. All of them." Mike said, gazing out over the horizon.

Everyone tried to make themselves comfortable around the fire, nome of them daring to go to sleep, for fear of another ambush, and for the hope they might here their missing friends.

Meanwhile, a couple miles away, Noah, Ezekiel and Gwen were walking through the forest, keeping a sharp eye out for light but not daring to make noise to call for fear of attracting zombies.

"This sucks." Noah griped.

Gwen turned to him, annoyed. "You think walking is bad, at least you aren't Scott, or Anne Maria."

THis clammed Noah up for a while, but it wouldn't be long before he started complaining again.

"You know, I wouldn't worry about Trent. I saw him with Eva when I was running to you guys." Ezekiel said, stretching his back. "I don't think anything could've happened to him if Eva was still breathing. And it takes a lot to get her to stop breathing." He chuckled, before coughing after inhaling a small leaf.

Gwen smiled slightly, her spirits lifting just a little.

"Yea, I just want to see him again." She said sadly. "I hope SO badly that he is okay."

They continued walking until they spotted some light. All three of their faces lit up like the sun, and they started sprinting towards it. They burst into the clearing, joy on all their faces, but the joy was quickly wiped off their faces.

Standing in front of them were about 7 or 8 big burly man, with 3 or 4 women in chains on the ground. Their faces were very bruised and they had welts all over their bodies. Then they saw a boy about their age in chains, looking sad and slightly surprised at the sudden entrance of 3 teens, and the older man, also in chains, who was gesturing with their eyes to run. Then they saw the unmistakably un-zombified human corpses about 5 feet away.

"Well well." One of the men grinned evilly, "What do we have here?"

"I see two skinny twerps, and a very pretty lady." Another man said.

"RUN! GET OUT OF HERE!" One of the woman in chains screamed.

One of the men pulled out a handgun and blew the side of her head off.

Another man chuckled. "Thanks for that, Quince, she was starting to get on my nerves."

Quince grinned, showing yellow teeth. "An' also, we g't anutha' repl'cmen't."

Two men lunged forward, grabbing Ezekiel, cuffing him on the back of the head, sending the prairie boy spiraling into unconsciousness.

Another two grabbed Noah, doing the same to him.

The leader of the group strolled up to Gwen. He was much more well groomed then the others. He had slicked-back black hair that went down to his shoulders. It had a crimson tint to it. Gwen, the only remaining conscious person, saw with rising revulsion that he was using blood to slick his hair back. He wore a slightly beat up suit, complete with a red tie.

"Greetings, love." He said, with a british accent, extending his hand. When Gwen didn't shake his hand, he used the hand to backhand her across the face, causing her to stumble and cry out in pain.

"Well well, seems we have a snotrag. We'll break you quickly." He grinned. "Let's try again." He extended his hand again, and this time Gwen quickly shook it.

"My name's Bruce." He said, winking at her. "What's yours?"

"Gwen." Gwen mumbled, crossing her arms over her chest. She didn't like the look some of the other men were giving her.

"Gwen, what a lovely name." Bruce said, grinning evilly again. Pearly white teeth nearly blinded her, and she wondered briefly on how his teeth were so white in this horrible predicament.

One of the men, impatient, got up and started heading towards Gwen. "Enough of this boring chit-chat, I want my-" He was cut off as Bruce's side kick rammed into his chest, sending the man careening backward and into the dirt, completely unconscious.

"Now, now, Alfred, no rushing." Bruce said, tut-tuting at the unconscious man. He then turned, looking at all of his men sharply. "We need to get Gwen here acquainted with our customs. 'Fun' can start tomorrow." His gaze sharpened, causing his men to flinch. "Unless we have any objections."

All the other men quickly shook his head.

"Good!" Bruce said, "Why don't you catch some shut-eye, Gwen. You and your 'buddies' will have a long day ahead of you tomorrow. Well, you will, the other two will have a long journey into heaven." He laughed, shoving Gwen towards the other woman. Gwen quickly lay down, trying to get to sleep, and trying as hard as she could not to cry. The last thing she heard before drifting off into a nightmare filled sleep was Quince and another man throwing Noah and Ezekiel's unconscious forms next to the other two men in chains.

Back at the main camp, the ex-reality show contestants/co-hosts/James heard a large amount of rustling in the bushes nearby. James, Brick and Chef all pointed their guns at the rustling as an exaushted Justin tripped, emerging into the fire light, a very happy Beth on his back.

"Hey guys!" She said gratefully as most of the other contestants swarmed to give Justin and Beth hugs and to make sure they were okay.

"Are you bit?" Chef asked sharply, poking and prodding the farm girl.

"No," Beth said, giggling as Chef accidentally tickled her by poking her in the ribs, "I was on Justin's gorgeous back because I twisted my ankle running away." She said, showing her bare ankle for emphasis. It was indeed very swollen and red.

"What about him?" Chef said, poking the now sleeping heavily form of Justin with his boot.

"Oh, he's fine. He's much more athletic than he lets on." Beth said happily, hobbling over to the fire and warming herself. Her happiness slowly wore off as he noticed how few people were here.

"Wait, where's everyone else? I saw Anne Maria and Scott go down. but we are missing way more than those." She gasped. She started to tremble. "Are they…?"

Brick was quick to comfort. "No, no, never fear ma'am. While it is true that Katie and Haley did die, North and Lia permanently sperated from us, and Cody, Sierra, Gwen, Ezekiel and Noah are still MIA."

While helping a little, Beth was still worried.

"Just get some sleep." Courtney said gently, patting Beth on the shoulder. Beth nodded, and within five minutes was out cold, using a log as a pillow.

Duncan sighed, pulling Courtney closer to him. This whole ordeal really had made him seen how important close ones are to you, and how quickly they can be taken away.

Despite the heavy losses, everyone knew they would quickly move one.

As does life, it moves on.

**Well guys, there we go! A definitely more serious chapter than the others, but that's what I want this story to be, very serious. Sorry it's been taking me a while to update, that's just how it rolls, this story is very hard for me to get motivated to do, but when I do, i bang it out super quick. Anyways, leave a review if you enjoyed, or didn't! Anyways, Ciao guys, I'm off to mow the lawn XP.**

**Dead: Owen, LeShawna, Staci, Sadie, B, Sam, Dakota, DJ, Lindsay, Chris, Cameron Tyler, Scott, Anne Maria, Katie and Haley.**

**Unknown: Cody, Sierra.**

**In Peril: Noah, Gwen, Ezekiel. **

**Alive: Ezekiel, Eva, Noah, Justin, Izzy, Cody, Beth, Courtney, Harold, Trent, Bridgette, Geoff, Duncan, Heather, Gwen, Alejandro, Sierra, Lightning, Zoey, Jo, Mike, Brick, Dawn, Chef, North, Lia**, **and James.**


	6. Chapter 6: Flee

**What's up guys? Sorry it's been so long, lemme tell you something! People always say they update more in the summer, including myself, but honestly it's hard! It's much harder to write when you can do nothing all day but Watch TV/Play video games/see your friends! So my apologies for the wait :( **

**Anywho, had some serious stuff last chapter! Expect more, if not even worse. I might change this to an M rated story, but not for smut, just gore and nasty stuff humans do to each other…and maybe a little smut actually ;). I don't know, I haven't decided!**

**Also, quick shout-out to a couple stories!**

**Total Drama The Island Reborn- by the Impossibly Awesome Writer**

**Total Drama We're Back- by Snakeshark 19**

**Rise of the Planet of Nine- by RedEyedWarrior**

**Anyways, lets get on with the chapter!**

**THE WARNING: This story will be gory. Not so much I have to put it in 'M', but if your grossed out by that, sorry. Also, mild to severe swearing and mild sexual themes! Also, this chapter is super bloody and really gross, like more than normal! It makes Chris's death look like My Little Pony (Which is awesome).**

A blur of color, a rush of pain, a surge of memories. Noah gasped his way into consciousness. The first thing he registered was the throb of pain on the side of his rather large head. The second thing he noticed was the handcuffs on his wrist. He looked around, blinking through the pain. He saw Ezekiel curled up in a ball, unconscious. He looked over at the other side of the camp and saw about six or seven women in rags, Gwen among them. He saw about half a dozen men-it was hard to tell in the dim light and the fuzziness of the pain how many there were exactly- sleeping by the fire. One man stoked the fire, obviously on guard.

Noah let out a groan of pain, bending his head down to touch his face with his hands (he couldn't reach with the cuffs), and his fingers came away bloody.

"Perfect." he breathed in fear, eyeing the evil men. He then noticed two other people were chained with Ezekiel and himself. One was an older man, conscious, who looked to be in his mid-fifties. He had short grey hair and a goatee, with broken glasses. His face was bruised and bloody and his nose looked broken. He was thin as a a bone and from the look in his eyes you could tell he had been held captive for a long time.

The other person, a young man in a blue sweatshirt, seemed to be in better shape, his face was only slightly bruised, but had a look of terror as he squirmed in his sleep. Noah eyed him, and then whispered something to the older man. "What is this place?"

The older man jumped, but settled down as he saw it was only Noah. After regaining his composure, he set his sad eyes on the sleeping form of Ezekiel.

"Hell." He whispered, "The place of devils, angels, and all in-between. Lord save us from this place."

"I wouldn't bother talking to him." The guard on duty said, stoking the fire. "He's lost his marbles."

Noah looked up sharply. "Then why do you keep him around?"

"He's a doctor, and a damn good one. Whenever one of the boys gets hurt, he can patch him up real good, with a little…convincing." The man grinned, showing his yellow teeth.

Some shuffling came behind the guard, and a big hand clasped his shoulder.

"Alright Rick, go to sleep, I got watch now." A much kinder voice said.

Rick smiled, "Alright, thanks buddy." He went over to a mattress and fell heavily upon it.

The new guard walked over to the fire and pulled out a notebook and a pencil. He started writing.

Noah turned his attention back to the doctor. "What's he doing here?" He said, pointing at the other teenager, or at least he assumed he was a teenager, he looked younger than he himself was.

The doctor whisked his eyes to the sleeping boy. "That's Aidan." He said softly. "He won't last long, he was caught by Satan just a couple of hours before you were. Caught, like a bug in a rug. All snug." The doctor stuck his head in-between his knees. "Snug."

Noah was about to say something else, but was cut off by the new guard moving. He got up, glaring angrily at the bookworm, and started advancing menacingly towards him. Noah closed his eyes and braced himself for a hit, even hearing a smack; no pain came. He opened his eyes to see that the guard had merely smacked his thigh, and a piece of paper had fluttered out of his hand to rest right beside him. The guard gave him a knowing look and nodded quickly at the paper before returning back to the fire, but not before moving the unknown boy's body slightly, but from the angle it was unknown what he did. Confused, Noah looked at the paper.

**"GET READY. FIVE HOURS"**

Noah turned the note over, expecting more; finding nothing. Even more confused, he shook Ezekiel, hoping to wake him up. It worked.

"Oof, my head." Ezekiel moaned, holding his head. He too had a bloody lump where he had been knocked out.

"Pst, Ezekiel." Noah whispered, passing him the note. "That new guard just gave me this note, what do you think of it?"

Ezekiel, still fuzzy of the pain, had to try a couple times before successfully taking the note from Noah's hand.

After reading it, he passed it back to Noah. "No idea, guess we'll find out in 5 hours."

"I guess." Noah said, looking back at the doctor just in time to see him whisk something under his shirt.

"What do you have there?" Noah said suspiciously.

The doctor stared at him blearily. "My-my tools. What is a doctor without his tools? A fool, I will tell you. Anyone will tell you. A fool with no tools, a doctor is who is without any tools." He then chuckled to himself.

"What's his deal, eh?" Ezekiel whispered. Noah responded by taking his finger and making circular motions around his temple, indicating the man's insanity.

"What do you think they are going to do to us?" Ezekiel asked fearfully. A jolt of worry rammed itself down Noah's spine.

"Most likely put a bullet through your head within a couple of days." came a voice. It came from the boy, who had woken up.

As Noah inhaled sharply, Ezekiel asked. "What…wh-what makes you say that, eh guy?"

"It's Aidan." The boy confirmed, "And Señor Insane over here told me." he said, pointing to the doctor. "That's Martin, by the way, incase you didn't already know."

"What makes you think you can take a crazy man's word." Noah said, fear evident in his usually sarcastic voice.

"Oh, you don't have to take his word for it." Another new voice said. "Take mine."

Bruce had woken up and strolled to the fire, throwing another log even though the sun was just starting to peek up from the horizon.

Ezekiel blanched and Aidan started trembling, while Noah voiced a question in a high-pitched shrill. "Why? Why can't you just let us go?" He said, his voice cracking several times.

"Because, that wouldn't be any fun!" Bruce said, grinning insanely. "Besides, if I let you lot go, I'd have to let her go." He said, pointing his thumb at Gwen, who seemed to have lost her leggings while she slept, one of the men was using them as a pillow. "And my men wouldn't like that, way to much fun to be had with her.

"You sick bastard." Aidan snarled, his voice filled with fury.

Bruce just grinned wider, holding his arms out. "Maybe!" he said, chuckling, "But by the end of today I will be alive, and you won't, so I'm not terribly fussed. Now let's get down to business, shall we?" He whistled loudly, and everyone else who was formerly asleep woke up with a jerk.

"Now everyone, let's get to business, there is chores to be done, and my penis is feeling a little lonely. Best warm it up before I try it on the new girl. Let's get Rachel over here." Bruce said, grinning like a mad man he was.

Meanwhile, about a mile and a half away, Cody and Sierra were trudging through the forest, looking desperately for the camp. When they bumped into some familiar faces.

"North! Lia! Are we glad to see you!" Cody said gratefully. They had just come into a clearing, seeing North and Lia about 20 yards from them. "Where are the others? Why are you so ups-Uck." He was cut off by North uppercuting him in the stomach, causing him to fall to his knees and cough, spattering his hand lightly with blood.

"Cody!" Sierra cried in worry. Her expression quickly turned from one of happiness to one of anger. She drew back her fist, directing a powerful punch to North's kidneys, who's back was turned as he and Lia had just stalked right past them.

North grunted, whipping around and planting a kick in Sierra's ribs, or at least tried to, but she blocked it.

North just scoffed. He dropped down, kicking Sierra's legs out from under her, sending her crashing to the ground, hitting her head on the ground. She passed out for several minutes. When she came to, North and Lia were no where in sight, but Cody was looking over her, very concerned.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked, holding her hand.

Sierra sat up, brushing him off. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. How long was I out?"

"It's only been a couple of minutes." Cody said, still concerned.

Sierra sighed in relief. "Okay, that's fine, probably only passed out because of my earlier concussion. My brain probably shouldn't take another hit like that. Where did North and Lia go?"

"The way we came. He was nice enough to apologize for his temper and he told me where the others were, but advised against going. He said we would be safer without them, and that they were leaving."

"Where are the others?" Sierra asked, worried about what might've happened to have caused North and Lia to leave the group.

"About two miles that way." Cody confirmed. pointing his hand to the south-west. "We'll go as soon as your ready."

Sierra smiled, "I'm ready." She sat up and the two walked off, holding hands.

Back at the evil men's camp, hour five was just about upon them. Noah and Ezekiel had informed Aidan about the guards note, and had brought the boy's hopes up. That is, until the men dragged him over and uncuffed him, shoving him to the pile of dead human bodies. Bruce strolled up, a .44 magnum in his hands. He opened the chamber, loading just one bullet like the arrogant douchedick he is. He kicked Aidan's left knee, bringing him down to his knees.

"Goodbye, ol' chap." Bruce said, walking around Aidan and putting the gun right in-between his eyes. A gunshot rang out, but Aidan did not fall. Instead, it was the guard who had been watching Ezekiel, Noah and Martin, a bullet in his brain. Martin stood, a desert eagle in his hands. He fired a shot at Bruce, but missed. Meanwhile, the guard who had slipped him the note had unchained all the women in all the commotion throughout the morning, and they all sprinted away at this time. Alfred, the horny man from last night, fired a shot into one of the women before the guard who helped Noah and Ezekiel fired three bullets into him.

Bruce, taking this all in, turned and shot the fake-guard in the throat, and he fell to his knees, his mouth gurgling. His last act of kindness was to throw Ezekiel his pistol, which the prairie boy caught, surprised.

_It's a bow, it's just like a bow. _Ezekiel thought, quickly aiming his gun at Bruce. He fired a bullet, but was not expecting the kick, and the gun's handle bashed into his nose, severely bruising but not breaking it. He dropped the gun in surprise, and Bruce howled as he held his bleeding arm.

"You little _shit_" Bruce snarled, pointing his gun at Ezekiel. He pulled the trigger, but nothing happened but a *click*.

Aidan, who had been frozen in shock the whole time, on his knees with his hand in the air, unfroze. He whipped around, kneeing Bruce in the testicles, saying, "try loading more bullets next time."

He then attempted to snap Bruce's neck, but only succeeded in dislocating his jaw and bruising breaking his nose. (Remember, this young man only did what he had seen in movies, he's not a trained assassin like everyone apparently is in regular zombie movies)

"Run!" Martin yelled, tearing off into the knee high grass and trees. Noah and Ezekiel tore after him, with Aidan right on their heels.

A shot rang out, and Martin's head was blown against the trunk of a tree. Aidan skidded to a halt, running back to him.

Noah and Ezekiel also stopped. "For god's sake man!" Noah said, clapping a hand to his forehead. "The man's brains are all over the ground! He's dead!"

Aidan, however, instead of dropping to his knees sobbing, simply picked up the desert eagle. Turning, he fired a shot at the man with a hunting rifle who had killed Martin. The shot tore through the man's leg, and he dropped to the ground, grunting in agony.

"Let's book!" Aidan said, sprinting away, Ezekiel and Noah following immediately afterwards. They were running so hard they didn't even notice the two people until they screamed their names.

Noah stopped first, looking over. About 100 yards away he saw two figures waving at them. He caught a glint of purple hair in the sun, and nearly wept with relief. They were saved. Then a thought hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Gwen!" He said in panic, causing Ezekiel to freeze as well.

"Oh my fucking god! We forgot her!" Noah said in a panic.

Then, as if almighty sweet baby Jesus was adjusting his sunglasses and pointing cooly at the trio as he rode around in his holy Lamborghini, Gwen came tearing out of the undergrowth, unharmed.

"Gwen! Are you okay?" Ezekiel asked, running over to the goth girl.

"Other than tired as hell, yeah I'm fine." Gwen said, panting heavily. "Thanks for forgetting about me." She said, half smiling.

Ezekiel and NOah looked at the ground shamefacedly, and Aidan looked around awkwardly.

"Sorry, it's just that we were…uh… we were…." Noah began.

"So concerned at saving your own skins that you were willing to take the chance to leave me behind knowing i would be raped and tortured if caught?" Gwen finished.

"Uh…yeah." Noah said, not taking his eyes off the ground.

Gwen's expression did not change, but her tone lightened slightly. "Well, I can't say I wouldn't of done the same, but next time try and remember me, okay?"

By that time, Cody and Sierra had walked to them, the former looking ecstatic on seeing Gwen alive.

"Gwen! You're okay!" Cody said, his voice filled with relief.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Gwen said wearily.

"What happened, and who's this?" Sierra said, pointing at Aidan, who was looking awkward with the arrival of two new humans.

"Oh, uh, I'm Aidan, nice to meet you." Aidan said, holding out his hand, feeling awkward.

Cody, being the ever nice person, sensed Aidan's awkwardness and warmly shook his hand. "Hey buddy! Nice to have you to the group! My name's Cody, and this lovely lady here is Sierra!" Sierra blushed and giggled, waving at Aidan.

"I assume you know NOah, Ezekiel and Gwen?" The tech geek said, to which Aidan nodded.

"You still didn't answer, what happened to you guys?" Sierra asked again.

"We'll tell you later." gwen said tiredly. "Are you guys with the others?"

"No," Cody began, but added quickly after seeing the look of despair on all of their faces, "But! But we know where they are, they are about a half-a-mile that way." He pointed again to the south west.

Gwen immeadiiatly started walking in that direction, everyone following her.

After a couple minutes of silence, Gwen finally dared asked the question. "Is…is Trent still alive?"

Cody shrugged. "I don't know, last I saw he was running towards the main pack, so I assume so…but you never know. Oh, by the way, we ran into North and Lia, they left the main group.

Noah paled. "What? Why?"

Sierra nodded. "That's what we thought. It must be pretty bad to make them just leave. I guess we'll find out when they get there."

Aidan sighed. "Well, I don't know what's going on, but I hope for you guys's sake it's not as bad as you think."

Cody grinned "I like this guy!"

They continued walking.

**Well guys there it is! I know it only featured a few people, but there will be chapters in this story where people get into predicaments and the story will feature them for a chapter or two. Next chapter we are back at camp with everyone, I promise :).**

**Anyways, please review if you enjoyed, it really helps :D. Thanks guys, love you! And ENJOY YOUR SUMMER VACATION! Ciao!**


End file.
